My Dark Angel
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Lately Anzu has been having nightmare about an angle telling her about she been the chosen one as the angel of light and dark but to make the matter worst she fall in love the two person that her friend consider as psycho and insane person.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm a nub at Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I'm ELLIE 31773 and this is my first fic. English is not my first langue if you don't like to read with error so don't read my story.

_**My Angel **_

Lately Anzu has been having nightmare about an angle telling her about she been the chosen one as the angel of light and dark but to make the matter worst she fall in love the two person that her friend consider as psycho and insane person.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Today was the most tired day ever as Anzu after finish taking her bath after a long day with her friend. She has been secretly being friend with Malik and Ryo both of them with out Yami noticing about the sudden change. Anzu decided to lay down for a few minuets then finish her home work.

When her head touch the soft bed she went to sleep. Then she could fill that some one calling her name . She open her eyes too see that she was floating in mid air. Then a bright light shine to revile a white angel with wide spared wing and one more with a black wing.

Both of the angel smile at her.

"Welcome Anzu Masaki we come to tell you that you're the chosen one for the new millennium item as the angel of light and dark." The dark angel call her staff and once more a bright light.

The last time she open her eyes , Anzu was in the Egypt tie to a table with her shirt gone showing her back. She struggle to break free but the more she tried the tighter the rope become. Both of the angels just smile at her again.

"What the hell is happing right now? Let me go? If this is some kind of trick Bakura, after this you gone die for real. I told you I'm not afraid of you so nock if of let me go it's not funny any more." Anzu was frighten and crying.

"We are very sorry but it's not Bakura or any other people doing this to you Anzu. It's the ceremony of you becoming the chosen one. Our leader will carve the symbol on you back as a singe you will become the angle of light and dark." The white one kiss on Anzu for head and a single tear drop from the angel eyes.

The dark angel put her hand on the white, a male angel come same as the both of them. One white and one dark with a small knife.

The last thing she remembers was her scream when the knife cut in her flesh then she faint.

In the morning Anzu can't move her body its hurt so much, her vision was blurred. The cover of her bed was cover with her blood from the ceremony in her dream. Its was real , she move slowly one part of her body at a time then her eyes saw a millennium item in front of her.

It was a flute, a beautiful gold flute. Anzu reach for the flute when she touch the flute, Anzu could feel her pain become less and lesser her body cover in a white energy and she feel fine the wound that was carve on her back held.

Anzu went to the bath room, she turn round to see at her the tattoos on her back. She slump down on the bath room with the flute in her hand she felid so weak all of a sudden. Anzu touch her cell phone and call Ryo at school. Anzu remember that Ryo tell her that he bring his cell phone to school so did Malik. As a gift the three of exchange they hand phone number to each other.

Anzu put Ryo on speed call. She here the phone bib for a few time she could not stay awake any more. Please answer that dame phone Ryo, and then she could here Ryo voice

" H e l p m e R Y O ." That all that Anzu could say and fainted on the bath room floor while the flute drops from her hand.

696969696969696969696969696969

At school both of them was eating they lunch talking about why Anzu didn't come to school to day maybe because last night both of them felt some thing funny even the Marik and Bakura too. The both of them decided to visit her latter after finish school no it's the four of them Bakura and Marik wanted to see Anzu too.

Bakura and Marik take a likening to Anzu personality as they say as unconditional love. Both of the Yami very much enjoy making Anzu mad and piss at them makes they life livelier.

Then Ryo cell phone ring a few time then Roy answer his cell phone. When Ryo hear Anzu voice "help me" he becomes panic when Anzu didn't answer back.

"Anzu, Anzu are you all right?? Anzu answer me" Ryo scream Anzu name so loud that Malik chock on his lunch at the action.

"What happen Ryo? You don't have to shout to call her you know she hear you." Malik knew that some thing happen to Anzu by the look on Ryo face.

"Come on Malik we busting out of school. Some thing happened to Anzu when I answer the phone she asks for help and the line become dead. Call Marik if he and Bakura can get to her first to her then us." Both of them leave they lunch and skip school that day.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey worry about Anzu, she never miss school even she was sick she come to school. Joey cheer up Yugi saying that she a kicking ass girl maybe nothing happened she just tired because of yesterday. Yesterday she play card with them and she beat Joey, she have change her deck. It was priceless to see Joey face when he lost in 10 minuet playing with Anzu.

Every one cheer on Anzu telling her deck was supper good and they have a good time together but Yami was thinking some thing else. Who teach her how to play that good and some of the card was rare too and lately Anzu was distant from them many time she said that she have get a part time job and her dance class makes her too busy for her to play with them all the time.

Maybe after this he would like to talk to her alone. Yami heard like some one shout Anzu name but then again maybe he just miss her that all.

Ok that all, tell me if you wanted me to continue.

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

_**My angel **_

Chapter 2

Bakura have a bad felling about last night, he could not sleep , ever dam time he closed his eyes he saw Anzu bathing in her own blood on her bed room. First time he has that dream it's was beautiful of Anzu cover with blood maybe he would like to see that but after too many of that he just feel sick about him self.

He touch his millennium ring, he could felt something that make his hair stand he knew this from his revenge at Yami he could feel it. He just smiles wickedly at Marik leaving his friend smiling at him back.

"So what you thinking about Bakura, its look like you just fine your self a new toy don't you. One way or another I think it has some thing to do with out little minx isn't it my friend. You and I cant feel that a new millennium item and I guest that out little minx have it." Bakura just laugh a little and went to his room.

Marik just sit at his chair waiting for Malik and Ryo to come back to bring him good new about his little minx. While Bakura just flop on his bed, he doesn't know what to do any more so before Anzu came back he will have a little shut eyes. He was about to sleep suddenly his hand phone ring. He answers his phone.

"Its better be good Ryo or tonight you will get a beating of you life for disturbing my sleep. Now spill it I don't have all day." Bakura was really pissed at Ryo he was getting comfortable on the bed.

"It's about Anzu some thing has happened to her. She calls me at school before I could do any thing she ask for help and the line went dead. Please go at her house first check if some thing happened to her we are on out way to her house. After this if you want to kill me then so be it I just wanted her to be safe she the only friend that I have other then Malik."

From the voice he here from Ryo it make his life worth living to here that , for Ryo begging him some thing to have the upper hand on him make him very happy.

"Don't worry I will go to see after all she is my minx and I will not let go any thing that belong to me. So don't worry me and Marik will go check on Anzu. See you both at her house." Bakura ended the call. That was over for his nap time but worth it. He stretches his body walking to the main door.

Marik saw Bakura went to the door. "Come on lets see how is our little minx doing." Both leave the apartment to go to Anzu house. Bakura drive a red metallic Ferrari that they snatch on the way to Anzu house.

When Marik and Bakura reach Anzu house, Marik nock on the door two times but no one answer so Bakura just kick the door open. Reek with smell blood in the house so they rush in to the bed room to see the bed cover with dry blood. Marik went to check the other room while Bakura stare at the blood cover bed interesting how Anzu mange to move her body in that condition.

You can't say that Anzu it's a normal girl, that why he didn't kill her. He knew she is a very interesting tomboy kind of girl to be surround by that much boy. Even to get the attention from Yami that not some thing easy to do, Oohh he knew how Yami is a very picky pharaoh few people can open his heart.

To know that Yami love dear about Anzu make him prouder that Anzu choose to be friend with him and Marik that the pharaoh hate so much under his nose. He likes about Anzu that she is smart, kicking ass type of girl and also have a heart of an innocent. Anzu blue eyes were the beautiful eyes that match with her fiery attitude.

Last time looking at the bed he went to find his little minx. Marik was searching for Anzu when he could smell blood in the bath room. He pushes the door to see Anzu on the floor with her shirt with her own blood then some thing in her right hand is was a gold flute with carving of Sky Dragon of Osiris and Winged God-Dragon of Ra.

Bakura reach too see Marik holding Anzu checking if any fatal wound because the blood cover her shirt its like she was stab many time. Then he could fell her back like some one carve on her back, it hit him she suffer like he dose. Some one have carve ancient langue Egyptian her back so he pull her shirt mid way to see a carveing like his back but it's different.

"It's the same as mine it's about the Egyptian Gods but one of the card is missing its only two only on her back. From the look at her wound it's nearly heal fully then why is her bed and shirt cover with blood." Bakura see how hurt Marik talk about Anzu his hand was shacking a little. If Bakura don't know Marik too well he could say that he has no feeling about Anzu cover with blood in his arms but he know him better. Both of them take a likening in this little minx that they call as Anzu.

"Come on Marik lets put her some where more comfortable then this bath room." Marik carry Anzu to her bed room while Bakura make a bed to put Anzu on.

The flute was still in her hand holding it firm in her arm. Marik put her gentle on the new bed. Bakura come with some warm water to change her cloth and wipe the dry blood on her back while Marik went to get some medicine. Bakura finish cleaning her and her sleeping he went to trough out the bloody shirt and the bed cover.

Malik and Ryo reach the Anzu house, sweat all over. When they see the blood.

"Is Anzu alright? What happened to her?" Ryo and Malik went beside Anzu holding on her hand then they notice a millennium item was in her hand.

"You'll find your answer hikari when she wakes up. I don't have to waste my breath to tell you all the detail so I will make it short. Anzu has the millennium flute and tattoo on her back as same as Marik has."

Malik just slump on the ground while Ryo cry "I'm sorry Anzu as a friend I didn't any thing when the time you need the most. please Anzu open your eyes." Ryo tears drop on Anzu hand then the flute shine brightly that blind them.

When that happened so did to Yami puzzle it shines brightly while with Tristan, Seto and Joey blinding them the same happened to Isis.

They all been sent to another dimension , Yami , Yugi , Tristan , Joey , Malik , Ryo ,Isis , Seto and Bakura landed on the feat on soled ground. Yami was about the ask question when a door open reviled a beautiful garden in the middle Yami see Anzu in the hand of Marik.

All of them run too see Anzu, Yami was beyond piss to see Anzu in hand of his former enemy. At that time Yami summoned dark magician and dark magician girl to attack Marik but Osiris and god dragon Ra came out protecting Marik and Anzu.

Ever one was shock but not Isis and Bakura they look just fine. It's not possible that Marik could summoned Osiris because it was Yami card. Then Yami notice that in Anzu hand was some thing like a golden flute in her hand.

Then again another flash, millennium rod and flute shine brighter then Marik tattoo shine so did Anzu. Then two angels came out one white and one black. Both of them are floating in mid air with Osiris curling around Anzu while Ra over under Marik.

"What the hell is going on here? Some one please tells me it's real not my imagination. Some one pinch me." Joey

Then Seto pinch Joey arms "just shut up mutt, the real question is why is Anzu has a tattoo as same as Marik."

"It is because she is the chosen one same as Marik or Malik. Her millennium flute can call Ra and Osiris with out having the card in her hand. It's because Ra and Osiris are a part of Anzu soul. That all that we could tell you." A voice

Ra and Osiris enter back in to they card. Then every thing turns in to normal.

"Once again can some one tell me what happened, the last time I think we was at another weird place then the next we are here again. It is me or all of us saw what happened to Anzu" While Joey help Yami up.

"Yeah Joey all of us see that too. Come on we must go to Anzu house fast. I don't like every minute that Anzu is with Marik and Bakura or they hikari." The entire run to they destination.

That all and thank you for review my story.

ELLIE 31773


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for reviewing my fic. If any of you have any idea please mail or message me I would love to put in my story then just my idea alone it would make the fic more interesting. I'm new at Yu-Gi-Oh so if any of the charter in my fic a so Oc please forgive me.

I have create an C2 for Anzu , please if you have the time please good and see it and if you wanted to be my staff please just go on I love to have you all.

**My Fav Paring Anzu X ? ( Bakura,Marik,Malik,Ryo,Yami)**

**Nightfall2525: Thank you very much. I hope you love the next chapter**

**MichealandMail4ever: This the up dated that you been waiting for, just for you **

**LittleMana: Thank you very much little Mana, for correcting my spelling. I also love Mana too or DMG**

**Blackbeltgirl: Ok this is your answer**

_**Dark Angel **_

Chapter 2

After the light faded Marik, Bakura, Ryo and Malik was back in Anzu room with Anzu on the bed. Then Anzu stir around with the flute still in her hand.

Anzu could feel the soft bed and slowly open her eyes to see the view of ancient Egyptian form the balcony. She try moves her body to the side of the bed to get up but then she fell back on the bed. After a few minuets she try again to move her body in her mind all she could think about is " something bad will happened if I don't wake up soon Yami will be fighting with Marik and Bakura and then he will send them to the shadow realm I don't want that to happened not with my hard work to get them to be normal."

Anzu try so hard but her body just won't move, tears was about to fall from her eyes when some one opened the golden door. Anzu can see that one was wearing a red all over from his long hair to his eyes and cloth with gold accessories and the other was light yellow with amber eyes and his hair was tied in to a low ponytail.

When Anzu saw the both of them her body shivers from fear. Both of them have aura of that dare to say God it self. Then Anzu remember the Egyptian God card that Yugi have with him so this must be they human form but why in front of me and not Yami he is the pharaoh of Egyptian not me. So many question it's making her a headrace. The two guy just smile at her and introduce them self to her. The guy in red was Osiris and the other one was Ra.

" I'm sure you have so many question my dear Anzu but for now please rest you need you strength soon don't worry just let your body remember when you wake up every thing will be clear as day light for you." Ra sit beside her on the bed putting her head on his lap and playing with her hair while Osiris kiss the back of her and hum a tune that so familiar to her that Anzu went straight to sleep.

Ra put Anzu on the bed and pulls the cover and tucks her in. Ra kisses on Anzu check and went to Osiris and closed the golden door behind them.

8

Ryo and other was worry about Anzu condition , he wanted to send Anzu to the hospital but Bakura , Marik and also Malik didn't agree about that , they said the best way is wait for Anzu her self wake up until then he was force to make lunch. Ryo was piss about Malik he was supposed to be rooting on his side not Marik or Bakura but then again maybe it's the best way because the three of them have experience under they skin that what he hope so if some thing happened to Anzu he don't know what to do.

So Ryo and Malik was kick out of Anzu room saying that Bakura was hungry and he wanted to eat fast Marik Oder Malik to help Ryo saying that he was in no used staying with him and Bakura. After Bakura heard the foot steps down the stare, he look at Marik sitting beside Anzu bed and running his hand trough her hair and tracing her lips with his finger with a small smile on his face if you squint.

Bakura just shack his head at Marik he was not turning all soft for this little minx, Anzu just a pet for him to play and amuse him when he was bored nothing other then that. Then why the hell is I'm so piss at him right now touching what is mine. What the heck since ever Anzu is mine that it I'm being love jinx by that little minx of mine?

Marik notice that Bakura was some where piss look at his face saying what the hell are you touching my minx like that. His smirk just went wider on his face, never he see his lover so piss at him or jealous about him touching some random girl it seem that Bakura have a little crush on the little minx of his. Maybe its time for him to make him remember who is his real lover instead of this puppy love.

Bakura just drop the subject on Marik touching Anzu like that and closed his eyes to think straight again about his priority. He was so in to his thought that Bakura didn't notice that Marik slam his body to the wall pining his body with his.

"What in the hell are you doing Marik, let go of my hand dam it so you can't control you dam hormone right now. Bakura just hiss at Marik face and nearly biting his lips.

" So you said my hormone is wiled so what about you , the look at you face when I play with Anzu there its priceless your are so piss its look like you forget some thing that I'm the one who love you not her , remember that my dear lover your are mine." With that Marik kiss hard on Bakura lips demanding submission on Bakura side so he could explore Bakura mouth and Bakura was force to give it to him. After the both out of breath the kiss ended with Bakura lips burse cursing him a sex craze gay person.

Marik just could laugh at Bakura comment " if you are saying it to me then it's the same to you remember the days that you beg me for you realize at that time who is the sex craze gay person. I now that you love it as much as I do" With that Marik slam the door leaving Bakura alone with Anzu.

"Don't worry Marik we call it even now, I will make you pay until then I will wait for my moment of glory. Maybe its my luck to kill two birds with one stone , after I have finish with the pharaoh and Marik I will have you as my queen as it was meant in out past if not for that Seth. Now he is out of the way all will be mine at last." Bakura slowly kiss Anzu on her lips. Then his stomach calls for food what the heck is Ryo and Malik doing in kitchen right now.

Its time he went down stare to faster the process with some persuading to do "If you want the job done you must do it your self don't send Ryo or Malik to do a man job." Bakura smile at Anzu sleeping and close the door.

_**At the kitchen**_

Ryo was going through Anzu refrigerator only to find some frozen pizza, a lot of vegetable and some meat in the freezer. So the menu is Pizza and stew meat. Ryo was chopping the meat and veggie for the stew and the pizza was in the oven cooking until Malik ask questions that make him think what happened to Yami and the other it's been a while and they didn't reach Anzu house yet.

He was sure that Yami will surely came barging in to Anzu house after what he has see but it never came well it save him form explaining some thing that even he is quite sure about it him self. Then he just pushes that toughs out of his head and hum a song while he is cooking lunch.

Yami, Yugi , Tristan , Joey stop in front of Anzu house , Joey run to Anzu house when suddenly Yami millennium puzzle shine reveling a barrier around the house but its too late Joey ran straight in to the barrier like slamming him self to a brick wall. Then every one went beside him asking if he alright but Joey got mad because no one tell him about that stupid barrier then Yugi said it was too late to tell him about it and he said sorry to Joey.

Yami try using his millennium puzzle but it didn't work the shield was to power full.

Then a cheerful voice came an angle with white small wing "I'm sorry my pharaoh but you can't not enter the domain of the Ra and Osiris they forbid you to see the God favorite daughter, don't worry she is been taken care personally by Ra and Osiris. When the time is right they will summon you my pharaoh until them please go back because you power can not match the power of the God." Yugi and Joey pull on Yami hand leading him back home far away Anzu house.

"Don't worry Yami; you heard what that little angle said. We just wait until the right time come. We got to find Isis maybe she know more about this hold thing that happen don't you think Yami" Yugi trying to make peace with a piss pharaoh but then he listen to about what Yugi have said and it's the best way to go to then not doing any thing.

Thank You

ELLIE 31773


End file.
